Over The Shore, season one
by Paradisedude91
Summary: Who is Noah? A mysterious teenager is found in a small town called Riverside in Florida, and there he finds love, family, and more questions. What powers does he have? What are his origins? Who will be a part of his future? Find out on Over The Shore.
1. Chapter One, Noah

**Hi to anyone reading this, lol, I wrote this during the summer and I'm not sure if its any good but its kind of an original story about someone like Kyle XY, someone with the same "origin" or whatever, but there's original characters, setting, everything. So, thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy this. Oh yeah lol and im planning to continue more chapters in Summer 2008! **

My first memory was one that I will never be able to forget. Even though more time passes every moment, I still remember it vividly. People always say that in the end you always return to the beginning, and I hope that's true. My beginning was not ordinary, and I had a fate that was unclear-- was I going to be extraordinary? We all wonder if we are meant to be something special, and we sincerely hope we are. But in the end, we return to our beginning. This was mine.

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_"NOAH"_

The beach horizon was forming, and the sun had only just risen. It was dawn, but it was a beautiful morning. The sun had lit up the small town of Riverside, Florida.While the town wasn't particularly well-known, it was known for one thing, its beach. People rushed to swim, bask in the sun, and spend time with people close to them.Even in the morning, people flocked to the beach. Today was no different. This wasn't exactly a crowded day because summer was nearly officially over and students wereat school. On this morning, something was different.

The beach was wide, and although there was someone on the sand, there was someone nearly hidden. A person that had not been at the beach before. There was one main difference between him and the rest of the town-- this person was completely naked. Suddenly, his eyes burst open. His eyes rotated to look at where he was, and in one swift motion, he stood up. There was something on him, something that didn't feel like his skin. It was something slimy,a pink substance on him. He removed this pink substance, but he had no idea where he was. Where was he? He didn't remember where he was, why, or who he was.

He studied himself, he seemed to look okay, he had a body that was tall, thin and seemed to be strong. Before he could study himself more, he had a strong urge to explore this unknown world. He went to go move, and felt something odd on his foot. It was everywhere-- a light brown color, and some of it would come when he moved his foot. More than that, in his ears, he could hear distantly a calm sound. It was there but it was remarkable. It was the first thing that had made a major impression on him; the sound was so simple but spoke to him. It was a pleasant sound, and seemed to make him feel better. Moving slowly, he edged his way near the sound. As he moved, the sand turned darker, and his feet started to feel funny. There were small objects wedged in this area, and as he moved closer he saw something moving closer to him. Although every thought warned him against it, he stood still. His feet felt different, and the thing that had moved closer moved back away. This feeling felt nice, and as he moved his head, he could see far away. He could see the bright yellow of a sunrise over the shore.

There was too much to see, so he drifted along back to the sand. He glimpsed back to where he was, and strangely enough, that was the only thing he could remember-- waking up there. He took one last look and slowly walked upwards down the beach, where there was much more room to explore. From the corner of his eye he saw something. Something that both shocked and amazed him. They too were heading upwards on the beach, but they looked differently then he did. They were not like him? They were much smaller, and they wore something on themselves to hide most of there skin. Why did they look differently? There were too many questions to harness right now, but as he concentrated and looked closer, he saw that these two people looked different. One had short light-colored hair, while one had long dark-colored hair. They both omitted sounds; they both looked into each others eyes.

There was a connection that he felt they had for each other, something that didn't feel ordinary. He could tell by looking at them that they both shared something special. They both looked into each others eyes and held each others hands. The look on their faces changed, and their mouths moved-- forming a line that reaches all the way to their cheeks. He began to walk in a quicker pace because wanted to interact with them. Before he could reach them, they walked into another direction and seemed to have vanished from his vision. There was something in his stomach that he couldn't put a finger on. Something that felt warm, and he suddenly felt extremely peaceful. The sound that calmed him kept humming its beautiful sound, and the scene that he had just witnessed made him feel alive. Why did it make him feel that way? Before he could ponder any more questions, he felt his mouth moving himself, and a line reached all the way to his cheeks.

Mimicking their movements, he followed the exact direction they did. There were many things he didn't recognize, his feet had went from a smooth surface to a rough one. It was nearly a black color, and he tried to use his mind to hint at the direction the people he had seen went. After a few moments, he had reached something that seemed even more confusing, a small path way on the sidewalk, but just by the sidewalk there were loud objects moving by. They were not graceful, but they went precise and fast, and the lines between these paths seemed to have a deeper meaning.

They all lead to different places; all were meant to separate things from each other. This was an easy observation, and these objects seemed to hold people that were just like him. He had only been studying the few cars that were passing by a few seconds, and he was already uneasy about staying. There were sights to see, and he couldn't wait any longer. Taking a deep breath and letting go, he gingerly walked across the street. As he walked across the street, he suddenly moved his head to the side. There was a car coming, and in this sudden jolt, he saw the driver quickly move from fidgeting with the stereo to getting both hands on the wheel. He had not meant to move his head, but it was almost as if he had done it instinctively, like he was meant to. Before he could think of something he quickly walked to where he had wanted to be. There were many places to see, and many people roaming. This was only the beginning.

He had seemed to master the art of movement, but he decided against seeing how fast he could really move, because there was so much going on. Even on the other side of the street, an assortment of places and people were present. All in all, he couldn't decide where to go first. For some reason, as he walked, the people who saw him gave him looks that weren't the same as the kids, different, and they didn't make him feel warm in the stomach, but he nonetheless pressed on. Peering into the windows, he could see that each small store was different and had different people in it-- people of different sizes, looks, and people with unique assortments of looks on their faces. Each one he wanted to meet, but judging by the looks he was getting outside, he decided against it.

Why were his fellow species looking at him like that? The only reason he could think of was that his skin was bare-- while theirs were mostly covered up. Even though he didn't look at all like these people, they seemed not to care. Even though they have him strange looks, they seemed like they had somewhere to be. Every place he passed looked distinctly unlike the other and people seemed to have a specific fashion for each place they entered. They all had their place to be and they all looked comfortable and confident. How could they all be so comfortable with so much to see and learn? He could hear them move their mouths and make noises and each different person made a different sounding noise. As one would be deep, another would be high-pitched, and some were in between. Some places had objects outside that people would sit in, while the person they were interacting with would listen across from them. With each new observation only more questions emerged. As I began to began to look above to see if it would offer me any answers, I heard a door swing and someone was about to emerge.

"Thanks again, Greg! We have to get together and catch up on old times again before I get too old. And hey, I got an espresso out of this too! Oh, I can't wait! Some steamy hot goodness for me. Bye now!" This stranger shouted loudly with the door half-open. His voiced sounded differently than anything he had heard from the people on the street, friendlier. The person walked out of the door-way, heading straight to him. His mouth seemed to be engulfing a liquid substance from a small object. He took a deep and relaxed breath after drinking some then took a sip of some more-- and that's when it happened. This stranger had seen him, and the end result was not what he expected. After seeing him, he spat his warm liquid right onto the shirt of someone passing by.


	2. Noah, part two

"I am so, so, so sorry for that! Here's my business card, call it and I will get back to you right away and I can fix that at the dry cleaners. Don't worry, I'll pay for it!" The stranger begged. The stranger was taller than him, and seemed to have a way of talking that showcased both charisma and happiness. The passer-by gave the person a dirty look before nodding, but when he saw the certain person with nothing on, his eyes grew larger and he moved in a dash away. All it did was intrigued him, as he wondered if he could mimic exactly what the passer-by did. They both glanced at each other uneasily before the stranger began to speak to him.

"I know what's going on here." He said confidently as if he knew exactly what was going on. "This is part of a high school prank isn't it? Kids these days, this is insane! Poor guy, they took your clothes too? I have to say, this is a little off-the-map even for teenagers these days. You should see my daughter, oh my. Stays up in her room all day and watches these violent cartoons. In my day you were lucky if you could afford a television-- and another thing--" He paused then got back on topic. "What's your name?" The stranger asked. He tried to respond back to this friendly stranger, but nothing would come. Even if he could talk as smoothly as him, he didn't know who he was. His life had only begun, at least his life that he could recall. He tried to concentrate and remember his past, but the only thing he could remember was waking up on the beach and his journey here, to this moment.

"You okay? I think I really know what's going on here. Yes, sire! You have amnesia. Who needs a doctor around here when you have me, I mean really. Perfect timing actually, I was just heading to the principal's office. That pleasant daughter I was just mentioning was reading those violent cartoon magazines in class again. In my day you were lucky if you could afford magazines! I like you kid, you seem very laid-back. Names Brian Roberts." Although most of the people seemed to be older, he seemed young and has a youthful spirit in him. Brian Roberts extended his hand, clearly looking for some response. He wondered what he was supposed to do, and a thousand possibilities flooded his mind. In one swift movement, he mimicked him and shook his hand sternly. He shined him a simple look that he had seen from the boy and girl earlier, and he mimicked that also.

The simpleness of the day had ended, and now the simple colors had blended into a bright and clear day. The day must have been going through changes, and it seemed like everything was rapidly changing. Just a few hours ago he had just woken up, and now he already had interacted- in a way, with someone else like him. This thought amazed him, as he swifted by in a Porsche. This "automobile" as Brian called it was different, it was open and the air drifted in. In that aspect everything remained familiar. Brian had given him clothes; they looked almost the same as everyone else's, the only difference being the colors. Why did people try to dress themselves differently from one another? He had a white shirt with the worn-looking words, "Riverside High School". That must be where he was, somewhere called Riverside.

Slowly, he was understanding the world. There was no problem putting together the outside world, but his fellow species was something completely different. Brian parked in a particular spot, with the familiar lines coming back. Brian instructed him with a look to get out of the automobile, and he did. As he gazed around, this place was nearly empty. Only automobiles were around, no people. Brian took off something that hid his eyes, and then walked coolly to a large door. They both went in. While the stores that he had been in were small, the school was large. There were only a few people that he could notice. None of them were his size. Although the scene didn't seem out of the ordinary for Brian, he couldn't not take notice of every small detail in this new place. He just followed Brian, because Brian seemed like he knew exactly where he was heading. They entered another small door, and they were directed into another room. Two small chairs were placed before a table and another more comfy chair. Before he could observe anything more a new person entered the room. He was about the same size as Brian but had a completely opposite demeanor. Just one look and you could tell that this person was serious-minded. But he also seemed calm and calculated.

"I'm sorry for any inconvience this may cause you Mr. Roberts. In case you don't remember me, I'm Tom Foss." He introduced. Tom Foss was about the same size as Brian, but he had shorter hair and his face looked more wrinkled like he was more stressed out. He couldn't put his finger on this new person.

"It is me who should be sorry. I told Sarah to stop reading those magazines several times. I keep telling her not to read in class, but you know teenagers these days. Especially girls! In my day you were lucky if you didn't get--" He paused, knowing he was rambling on-- "Nevermind." He said simply. Before either person could form a response, another person entered the room. A girl. Everything was starting to make sense. Girls had distinct differences then guys, and he was a guy. Brian's daughter seemed to look friendly, although she wore dark colors and didn't look very happy. Her hair was blonde and messy, and she wasn't like anyone he had seen before. He just sat quietly. Tom Foss turned his look and gazed at him, but before Foss could say anything to him, Sarah began to talk.

"Have you been talking about me again?" Sarah said defensively.

"Well, hunny, uh, see, it wasn't exactly like that. Hey, don't turn this around on me. You're the one reading magazines in class." Brian lectured.

"They're called mangas!" Sarah shot back.

"That sounds like the name of some kinda volcano. Likely story. What about those violent cartoons?"

"It's called Anime."

"See? I don't know what of any of this means. I'm a simple guy here! Well, "anime" this. You're grounded!"

"I hate you!" Sarah burst loudly.

"Please, Mr. Foss, this won't happen again. You have my word."

"I'll let you off with one last warning." Tom Foss said smoothly. He gave a small and simple smile, not a genuine one, but he seemed to understand the situation. Brian instructed Sarah to wait outside the office, and she stomped out of the room. Sarah had come and gone without even trying to meet him. He had enjoyed watching this display. Brian quickly regained his thoughts and decided to pick up the conversation.

"More importantly, I came to talk about one of your students. This one, to be precise. I think some people in the school picked on him and he ended up here. He has amnesia, can't remember anything, even his own name."

"I've never seen him in my life." Foss said, looking him over. Brian had no idea what to say next.

"So-- you're sure he's not one of your students?" Brian asked with a clear shock on his face.

"I know all of my students, it's a small town. I'm sorry. You said he has no memory?"

"He doesn't-- it's like he's a newborn baby. No memory, he doesn't talk, nothing. He seems to understand me--or something--I can't explain it." Brian stumbled. Brian couldn't really explain what was going on.

"Okay, let me think here." He paused for a moment to concentrate. "Why don't you leave him here with me? I'll notify the police and we can figure this thing out. I'm sure somewhere out there a family is searching for him. Right?"

"Yes, absolutely. But, actually, I think it might be a good idea for him to stay with me for a little bit. I think bringing in the police would scare him, and he may just need time to adjust to human life."

"Are you sure?" Tom Foss asked. Brian was making a big sacrifice. Out of the blue he had come up with this plan.

"I think so. I just want him to have a day with me and we can sort this whole thing out. I think this boy looks like a perfect fit for this school."

"I agree. Thanks for coming." Foss said, shaking Brian's hand. He had a place to go, and that was all that mattered for the time being. Tom Foss moved over and shook his hand. Now he had somewhere to go. Even though questions still flooded his head, and he had no memory, or no name, he knew that every question he was seeking had an answer. Maybe everything in life happens for a reason. Although Brian had only agreed to take care of him for one day, he felt like he was being adopted. Like he belonged.

After a few moments, they exited the principal's office. The visit had seemed short, but a lot had happened. Before he could reflect on what he fully had learned, a large noise erupted from somewhere above. The sound was widespread, and he was sure that people throughout the school could hear it. This loud noise had forced him to cover his ears, but everyone else seemed to be fine. Why was he the only one that the sound was affecting so much? He had to put both hands over his ears, and even then, he could still hear the noise sounding. These few seconds seemed to last more like minutes. After a few seconds, a flood of people that seemed to be the same size rushed out. Although there weren't too many, he didn't have time to observe each one. He then realized that the noise was over, and he let go. Too much was going on at once, and his mind raced to figure out what he wanted to learn next. Meanwhile, Brian was lecturing Sarah. Brian had told him to stay where he was, but he was too curious and wanted to look around.

Walking slowly, his head moved to see which room he wanted to get to. Each person seemed to look at him. He didn't know why, but they seemed like they had already made judgments about him, because he could hear voices quietly to each other right after they saw him. A strong urge came over him to look behind him, and when he did, he saw someone that stood out. He didn't know why, but for some reason she instantly stood out to him. Without knowing it, he smiled at her. As she was walking by, she finally noticed him too. She returned his smile, and they stood there for a few seconds just staring at her. They both smiled one more time, and then went their separate ways. She had looked different than everyone else. While everyone else seemed to wear similar clothes, her weren't flashy. Just simple and out of the ordinary. Her look too was out of the ordinary, she wasn't from around here. If Tom Foss was right, he would soon be a student here, and maybe he could meet her someday. Another urge in his mind told him to walk into a certain room. When he entered the room, he firstly noticed how big it truly was. There were several words on the walls, and there were several objects stacked together in rows.

Each different one he opened had a pattern. Each one was separated by numbers, and each one had writing that filled the pages. The thought that the answers to the questions he wanted to learn were lying in this room comforted him. Each book also had a different size, while some were short, some were very long. There were only a few people in the room, but he didn't even take notice to them. Reading the titles, he wanted to find the perfect book that would satisfy him. Without even realizing it, he picked out a book in the middle of one of the rows of books. He turned the book over to the side, and read the title--- "The Human Mind, by Adam Baylin". This was the book he was looking for.


	3. Noah, part three

The book had amazed him in each possible way. Reading the first page had already made him hooked. He had only been reading five minutes, but he was on page ninety-five. The book had inspired him. It explained that the author had a theory that it was possible that the mind was capable of unthinkable things, things that he even couldn't fully grasp. His idea was that the brain was more vital than we could ever fully know, and that with proper development, nothing was impossible. He had been reading slowly, he thought, because he wanted to absorb every word of the book. It had seemed to work, because his mind was filled with every main idea from every paragraph. The room was empty for the time being, so he snuck out, carrying the book.

Edging toward the entrance of the school, he could see Sarah rolling her eyes and Brian still talking to her, neither noticing he was walking by them. He went through the entrance door and took a deep breath to inhale all of the smells outside. The grass outside was vibrant, and was a perfect shade of green. His vocabulary was expanding as he kept hearing the words, and even though he couldn't speak yet, he was starting to learn the questions he wanted to know. He sat down and re-opened the book. The part he was reading was about something called meditation. He moved to a style of sitting called "Indian", and then put his arms on top of each other near his knees. The point of this exercise was to clear your mind, and experience a moment of clarity. A fresh new insight.

In this mind, he could slowly see the moments of this day passing through his mind. Waking up on the beach, seeing the children, looking around at the stores, meeting Brian, talking with Tom Foss, seeing a mysterious girl, and even this moment he was experiencing. The book said that unlocking the secrets of the mind would take time. Lots of time. For the time being, he tried to blank his mind. Maybe his past would become clear, or who his family was, or the life he had previously had. That was the part he had overlooked. Why was he focusing on a new family he didn't have instead of the real family he did have?

The moments of his life he could remember flashed through his mind. Each memory seemed to serve a purpose, and it almost seemed like every moment was vital in some way. His eyes were still closed, and he didn't know if he was fully in meditation yet. His goal was to experience a moment of clarity, but he could only come up with the small hope that his life was going to be made up of more incredible moments. His eyes burst open, and he didn't really know why. When he opened them, he saw the same girl he had seen in the hallway. The one that had stood out. Why was she looking at him? He smiled at her dumbly, because she was smiling at him first. Looking around, he could see several students were outside, probably leaving the school. Somehow, he had managed to tune out all the other sounds in the area. How was that possible? Before he could reflect more, he turned back to look back at the girl. If every moment was connected, than it was possible that she had some importance. Maybe he was taking things too seriously.

"Hey!" She said excitedly. Although he could understand some words, he couldn't talk yet. Even if he could, he didn't know what to say. Even if he did know what to say, he didn't know if he could say it. Too many deep thoughts were in his mind. He just kept smiling. There was still a small chance she didn't think he was a total loser.

"That's okay if you are shy around me. I guess I can intimidate people because I talk a lot. I really don't know why though, because most people either talk a lot or not enough. I think talking not enough isn't really good because than there's that awkward silence. But some people think talking a lot just means that you're nervous." She explained in one breath. She did seem to be talking a lot. It's not that he was intimidated; it was that he just didn't know the perfect words to say.

"I saw you walk into the library. I mean, not that I was looking or anything. I was just glancing around and I saw you go into there. What book is that?" She paused, and he showed her the book title. "The human mind. That actually sounds like a great book. But um, you're a new student right? You might get in trouble for taking a book-- you know--if you haven't filled out a bunch of forms." She warned. "If you want, I can walk with you and check it out in my name." He thought about it for awhile, and then nodded his head. She held out her hand to help him up. As he grabbed onto her hand, he got a good look at her face. She had brown eyes, long black hair, bronze skin, and she could easily be distinguished from anyone else in the school. He took the book with him, and they walked into the school together.

They passed by Brian and Sarah again. They were still arguing. They must argue a lot. Passing by, only a few students were left. They both walked smoothly into the library. He followed her over to the check-out area. There, it looked like a student was lurking behind the chair. The girl sighed when she found out who it was.

"Hello, hello, hello! Look who it is. I see you finally came around to me. And you look as hot as ever, toots." The guy said coolly.

"Thanks, David." She said, rolling her eyes. "Can I check out this book?" She asked, handing him over the book.

"For you, anything. A dinner, a trip to the moon. All for you, my darling." He said, trying to work his charm. "Can't. It looks like you have some lame book about stars checked out. All the way from freshman year. What if I said our love was written up above?"

"I would erase it. Can't you just let me check it out?" She begged.

"Well. There may be something we can work out. It involves lipstick, and hips that won't lie, baby!" David added, giving a huge wink at her. She seemed to give a small giggle, and then moved over to his desk. David closed his eyes and got ready to kiss, and while he was doing that, she caught his ear with her hand.

"I don't appreciate this. Okay, okay, okay! Fine, you can check it out! Man, I hate this extra-curricular stuff! But, I have to say, I liked feeling you touch me." David said, adding one more wink. She laughed, then said goodbye and gave the book back to her mysterious friend. He had a smile on his face, and he liked seeing people happy. They both exited the library, and she walked with him back near the entrance.

"I'm Miley, by the way. Miley Roberts." She said, putting out her hand. Suddenly, everything he had remembered while meditating re-emerged. The thought that everything happened for a reason, and everything connected. After all his doubt, maybe this was where he truly belonged. He had felt a connection with Miley, and had become buddies with Brian, while he still wanted to meet Sarah. They headed straight for Brian and Sarah. It looked like they had finally finished arguing, so it was perfect timing. Sarah's eyes grew when she saw him approaching. He could only anticipate if he was going to be a part of the family.

"So you're the new member of the family." Sarah said cunningly, narrowing her eyebrows. He had learned one more new communication tool-- laughing. And that's what he did. He laughed.

"Does he do sign language?" Sarah asked annoyingly. They were all in a car. Miley, Sarah, Brian and the mysterious teenager with no memory. She enjoyed annoying her father; it was kind of the way they bonded. That's how they worked.

"Not that I know of. I know this is a little awkward for you two, but this is only temporary. I'm sure his family is searching for him somewhere." Brian lectured.

"It isn't awkward at all!" Miley exploded. Brian and Sarah both seemed to share a look, like they just discovered something. The mysterious teenager didn't really hear it all. He was focusing on the scenery they passed by while they were driving. They were moving to fast for him to fully capture every moment in his mind. He moved his hand and glimpsed at the book he had gotten at the library. Soon, he would be able to read the rest of this fascinating book. Right now, he was with his only family.

"What is Mom going to think? What are we going to tell her? That you found a naked teenager and decided to take him home?"

"Only if I also tell her that you stayed up till 4 AM watching your "anime" shows on a school night last week." Brian shot back.

"Can't we all just get along?" Miley said peacefully. They both gave her odd looks. Usually Miley would add in her witty banter. Today was different for some reason. Before they could tease her, Brian pulled into what looked to be a store. On the front it said "Family Video", and Brian quickly took off his seat belt as they parked.

"I'll be right back. Have to return a few movies. There is nothing that makes the night more romantic than the perfect movie. Don't even get me started on our movie night last week with your mother--" He paused, seeing all three teenagers giving him funny looks, "We watched a G rated Disney Movie. Now um, I want you all to stay here. Remember that okay? Don't get out." Brian finally finished. He exited the car and coolly walked in the store, but he could see his cell phone was making a sound, so he picked it up on the final step in.

"Let's get out." Sarah said deviously, opening the door and laughing. Miley followed, while the mysterious male teenager followed. They entered the video store, and immediately he was amazed by another collection and assortment of one particular thing. Each cover seemed to have a different picture, a different feeling that brought to each person that looked at it. As they walked in, they could hear Brian talking in a quiet voice.

"You want to watch one of those kinds of movies? I have to say, I like the way you think. I definitely want to watch one of the--" Brian paused, seeing his family, "Watch one of the great selections of family movies made by those magnificent producers at Disney." Miley and Sarah both stared at him.

"I have to say Dad; I'm starting to like this guy. He actually seems kinda nice. Are you sure he isn't an extra-terrestrial or anything though?" Sarah questioned. Although across the store, somehow the guy in question could hear the conversation. He was sure no other person could have the range of hearing that he did. What was an extra-terrestrial? The thought amazed him, and he wondered if he was special.

"I think you're just looking for some bonkers idea to entertain yourself or you want to write a story about him. Why don't you write about how handsome and kind your father is?" Brian instructed.

"Did you just say the word bonkers? Lame. And did you just call yourself handsome? So lame." Sarah said swiftly, moving away from him. Miley and Sarah both approached their new friend, as he was grazing across the titles. Finally, he saw one he wanted to look at. E.T., the Extra Terrestrial. It looked like it was a movie. Looking at the front, he saw some strange creature that didn't look anything like him.

"E.T., Steven Spielberg, 1982. Won four Oscars. Not one of my favorite movies from Spielberg, a little too cheesy for me." A stranger said, walking over. He seemed to be wearing a uniform and it said "Family Video" on it. He must work there. As he looked at this stranger's face, something immediately shocked him. His jaw dropped, and his mouth was wide-open. Although he had seen people with different skin colors, his was different. Darker. He had so many questions still left, and this was one big one.

"Why are you looking at me so funny? It's cause I'm black isn't it?" He said confidently. He saw his reaction and added, "Just kidding, dude. You okay?". Miley quickly jumped to his rescue.

"He is just so shocked you think E.T. is cheesy. I think personally it's beautiful. Every one I know cried at the ending." Miley said, coming to his rescue.

"Not me. Anyhow, I want to be a movie director someday. I want to write horror movies. I love scaring people." He said passionately.

"Can I be in your movie? I always wanted to be an actress."

"If you're up to it! You can be in it too, bro." He said, looking at the teen with no name. "I'm Isaiah, nice to meet you guys. If you want to hang out sometime, you know where to find me!" Isaiah explained, and then rushed off into the back-room of the video store. Although Isaiah looked different, after meeting him, he didn't care. Although their skin color was different, that wasn't what mattered. What mattered is that they had made a new friend.

---

They were in the neighborhood of the Robert's house, and they were all still in the Porsche. They seemed to nearly be a rich family, but they seemed to act normal and down to Earth. The house looked huge as they approached it, and he could hear Sarah rejoicing that she would now be home to go back to her Fortress of Solitude-- her room. He didn't really know what that meant. Brian looked uneasy as he walked into the house with the group. He seemed to be rehearsing lines in a soft whisper. They entered the house, and immediately the mysterious boy took in the scenery. Miley stayed near him, while Sarah began to go upstairs. Brian sighed, as he prepared for what was coming next. Brian saw a woman that seemed to have the same figure and wrinkles as he did, and started to spout words.

"Why, look who it is! My darling wife! My sunshine! My love of my life! The woman who makes me want to dance in the rain! The woman who makes me want to sing with the birds!" Brian gushed. Why was Brian trying to talk so fast? Some of the manners of conversations still weren't clear to him.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something? Can't a guy just serenade his wife with beautiful words? Or he could serenade her with a romantic dinner in the moonlight, if you choose."

"Well, maybe." The woman answered, blushing. "Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Brian immediately said.

"That--err-person." His wife answered.

"Oh, that's Miley. Remember her, she's our daughter. Not the trouble maker, the good one. You know you really should remember her we've had her for like sixteen years." Brian said coolly. For some reason, they seemed to be talking quickly at one another. Brian looked like he was very uncomfortable.

"No, he boy. I've seen him before. I saw him walking around the town naked, I nearly ran him over." She said, shocked.

"You don't say. That's an odd coincidence that this mysterious stranger you've never seen before comes in our house the day you see a naked stranger."

"Brian, what did you do?" She asked, shooting him a dirty look.

"It's not that bad really, Denise, I just saw the kid walking naked. Initially, I thought he got picked on, but it seems like the kid has amnesia. I just came across him. You would love him, he's a great kid. He's just like a newborn baby though-- he can't talk or anything. But he is smart. I know that. He can't remember his family; I just wanted to take care of him for a few days, until he finds his real family." Brian said.

"Aw, well that's not so bad. Why was he naked though?" She asked.

"I don't know. None of this really makes sense to me. He seems to understand what I say, but he can't talk. He has no memory or anything. It's like a baby in a teenager's body. But at the same time, it's like he's a genius. Something just drew me to him; I think you'll like him. I really do."

"Does he have a name?"

"No. He's basically a John Doe at this point. We could name him Brian Roberts Jr., though." Brian added with a grin.

"We'll figure that out at dinner. And since I'm doing this favor, does this mean your coming to church this week?"

"Of course. But did I say I was going without major protest, no. Get ready, snookums." Brian answered with another smile.

"You said he was like a newborn baby. Doesn't he have to use the bathroom or isn't he hungry, or thirsty?"

"Gosh. I never thought of that! Be right back, don't worry I can handle this! You don't have to move a muscle!" He responded. It looked like Brian was going approaching him, and he just hoped that his body wouldn't constantly feel so-- weird.

---


	4. Noah, part four

Brian entered the room with a sigh of victory and a sigh of relief. He had survived a series of challenges, and this was no easy feat. At least that's what he was going to tell his family, but he changed his mind so he could not so subtly convince his family to let their newest addition to the family stay. He found his wife in the kitchen, and he stood calmly.

"How was it?" Denise asked, with a hint of intrigue. He could see Sarah and Miley filling downstairs, they probably could smell the food being cooked.

"As far as potty training goes, piece of cake. Not like it was with Sarah." Brian joked. Sarah shot him a mock dirty look, and hid a smile.

"Grr." She said simply, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Just kidding. Sort of. What are you kids up to tonight?" Brian asked curiously, setting the table carefully.

"I was thinking of maybe starting a comic book or something. It just seems like something that would be fun." Sarah revealed. Brian couldn't help but smile; this was the most she'd revealed about her life in weeks.

"Bet it's going to be all about your hero-- your dad." Brian said, striking a superhero pose that was met with laughter.

"Don't even get me started on that." She said, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

"Hey, I won't, I won't. What about you Miley?"

"No idea. I was thinking of just hanging around here.

"Wonders never cease." Brian said with a surprised voice.

"Plus, there's that book I got about stars that I haven't returned to the library. I might actually read it now." Miley said. Brian put his hand on his head, nearly pretending to faint.

"Oh my, you finally found that book?"

"Yeah. It was in Sarah's room. It's like a jungle in there though, there could be like a raccoon living in there."

"Just because I like to keep my collection of mangas near my bed for easy access doesn't mean there's a raccoon living there." Sarah attempted with a straight face.

"I remember how much you used to love looking at the stars, Miley. Oh, good times. Even as a kid you would watch the stars outside for hours, lying on the grass. Those were the days. Even bought a telescope for you, and you went into a mad frenzy of reading books about astrology. What ever happened to your passion?"

"I guess I just got busy with school and homework and stuff." Miley said with a hint of sadness.

"Aw, well, don't give up on it. And you Sarah, I expect to read your comic about me. Handsomeman would be a good superhero name." Brian joked. Sarah shook her head and continued to hide her smile.

---

The teenager with no name was in their living room, shuffling through the pages of the book Miley had so kindly gotten for him. Although he had it open, he wasn't really reading the book. He could hear the family he was staying with in the other room. They seemed to be having fun. Nowhere in his book did it mention family or friends, but in the books he'd sampled reading at the library, many mentioned family or said how important it was. It made sense. Listening to them in the kitchen made him long to be in the room with them, and he found himself walking into the room. He was ready to take a brave new step in his life. Talking. Besides, it was nearly six o'clock, the strange number Brian had said to watch for on a digital clock. The system of numbers didn't reach him, but his stomach had been growling for hours, he had just thought it was normal. Brian said it wasn't. He had also taught him to use the restroom, and that had made his body feel a little bit better. He still had so much to learn. He entered the room, just as Brian's wife brought the bowls of spaghetti into the room.

"Look who it is! My number one guy!" Brian said, offering his hand in the air. The teen smacked Brian's hand with his, and Brian seemed to give an enthusiastic grin. Meanwhile, Brian grabbed a glass of water and started drinking.

"Yo yo yo, what's up in the shizzle my homie dog?" The mysterious teenager blurted out of nowhere. It was one of the things he heard a passenger say at the store area in the middle of the town. Everyone in the family's mouth came open, and Brian started choking on his water. Sarah tried not to laugh, as Denise gave the Heimlich to Brian. Before she could, he finally recovered. Miley look wide-eyed at the teenager. Before Brian could say anything, the teenager burst out talking again.

"Let me tell you, watch out. Women, they're trouble. The other day, my wife tried to get me to go the church. Sounded like that teacher on Charlie Brown who always talks gibberish. That's all I hear when she tries to talk me into going!" The teenager burst. Denise immediately glared at Brian, shooting him a dirty look. Denise got ready to say something, but before she could, their new guest blurted out something else.

"Like oh my gosh. Okay, so like I was reading the newest manga book, and my dad comes in and asks me if I want to play Tic Tac Toe with him. Yeah, Dad, I love playing Tic-Tac-Toe at my age. Then he asks if I wanted a family night where we all play Twister. Almost as lame as tic-tac-toe!" He burst. Brian let out a loud gasp, in disbelief.

"You said you loved tic-tac-toe but you didn't want to get beaten anymore." Brian said in anguish.

"I let you win so you'll leave quicker. More manga time." She said, feeling a little guilty.

"Does this mean twister is out of the question?" Brian joked. Even in his shock, he joked. He had put on this little acting show to give Sarah a hard time, but he only liked to play Tic-Tac-Toe so he could spend some time with her, and he knew she was getting a little too old. Denise shook her head in disbelief, and then took a good look at their new guest.

"I think you guys are missing the point. How did he learn to talk in one day?" She asked, pulling her dirty blonde back. She had brown eyes which were definitely wide right now.

"Good question." Brian said humbly.

"Maybe he's like a genius or something. I can tell he's really smart!" Miley said excitedly. Sarah tried to hide another smile growing.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on our newest addition to the family." Sarah said.

"Miley's got a boyfriend. Miley's got a boyfriend." Brian chanted, for once teaming up with Sarah.

"I just think he's really smart, don't you Mom?" Miley diverted.

"Yes, of course. He didn't have a name, does he? Maybe we should give him one." Denise wondered out loud.

"We can see if he gives any responses to any of them, too!" Miley added, winking at their guest.

"How about Brian Jr., I don't see any reason why not, really." Brian joked.

"Wayne would be a good name. Kinda simple but unusual." Sarah suggested, with no sarcasm for once.

"Brandon sounds like a name for a cute guy." Miley blurted, and she closed her mouth and decided to remain quiet. Still, no response. Denise tried to think of some out of the top of her head, and all of them that came out were Bible names.

"How about Simon? Matt?" Denise paused, thinking of another. "Noah?" She asked, and immediately, the teenager perked up and gave a smile. The name seemed to fit, at least for him, and it was a name that sounded right to him. They both sat at the table, barely eating, and approved of the name Noah for their newest guest. They didn't care if their spaghetti was cold; they had a temporary member of their family. Noah.

---

Noah reflected on everything that had happened. He had learned to communicate--rather, he learned how to talk, which was perhaps the most important thing. He had also learned to eat, drink, and use the rest-room. For right now, that was enough. He wondered why he was the only person who could hear conversations from far away, and wondered how he had managed to learn how to talk in one day, while Brian said it would take a newborn years to learn to speak simple words. He still couldn't get over how he had no memory. The rest of the family was downstairs; Brian and Denise had suggested that he check out the upstairs to get familiar with it. He entered a room which must be Sarah's. There were books, mangas, and magazines scattered all over the floor. On the wall, there were no pictures of anything real, just cartoons, and there were some drawings. One said "Superman" while another said "Spiderman" and they each drawing varied greatly than the other with both texture and overall look. All of this fascinated him, and he hoped to flip through a comic book to see exactly what one contained. He saw her backpack and a desk in the middle of the room. She had a notebook on the desk, and Noah quickly looked at it. The front said "Advanced Calculus", and he flipped through it. There were a few rules that were at the front, and the rest were a bunch of problems. He was excited, and he quickly grabbed a pencil from the desk and began working on it.

Downstairs, Brian thought a minute. He had kept the family at the dinner table, and he had an important question. After pondering about it for a minute, he finally spoke.

"Okay, family. Denise, Sarah, Miley. I have a question. What would you say if Noah stayed with us--maybe for awhile?" Brian asked, anticipating negative responses. No one spoke; there was an awkward silence in the room. Brian has suspected this would happen. One day was acceptable, but he was talking about an indefinite amount of time. Could he really ask for this much? There was a lingering silence, but finally Brian added.

"Can we have a family vote? Those in favor, raise your hand." Brian said calmly, raising his hand up. He awaited his family's response. Soon after, Sarah raised our hand. Brian glared at her.

"Sarah?"

"I think he belongs in our family. Don't ask me why, I just have a feeling in my gut that he does. Plus, he gave me a good laugh back there." Sarah said with a smile. Right after that, Miley's hand rose in the air.

"Why not? Can't hurt to have a new member in the family." Miley said. With all three members of the family raising their hands, there was only one left. With a shrug, Denise moved her hand in the air. The whole family had agreed on something, and that was unusual.

"I'll go tell him the good news." Sarah said; with a smile that she couldn't even hide.


	5. Noah, part five

Ten minutes later, he was finished with the calculus work, and he put his pencil down. Behind him, he could hear footsteps. It was Sarah. She entered the room, and saw him at her desk.

"What's going in here?" Sarah asked in a mysterious voice. Noah just tried to look innocent, and she walked through and saw him working in her notebook. Flipping through it, she was astonished.

"How did-- you? This is a two hour long practice packet, and we just got done with dinner not even fifteen minutes ago! How did you do it?" Sarah asked, and Noah could only shrug. Although he had talked, he still hadn't mastered the ability to communicate in his own words. He shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Plus, how did you know I said that to my friend? I had the door closed, and you were all the way downstairs." Sarah quizzed. Noah gave once again, another shrug. Even if he could explain it, he did enjoy seeing the awe on her face. It made him feel special.

"Wait till I talk to Mom and Dad about this! Oh yeah, and I have some news." She said, and Noah gave her a look that was a what-is-it look.

"You're part of the family! Mom and Dad say this is only temporary, but they're too nice. Basically, you're going to be here a long time. And although I bicker with anyone, I think you'll be a good addition to the family. And don't worry; I don't think you're an extra-terrestrial. Now, come on, are you ready to go downstairs?" Sarah asked anxiously.

Noah shook his head, but gave her a look that said that he would join her soon. Sarah went downstairs, and Noah took out a box of crayons from Sarah's desk. It was his time to be creative.

"Let me get this straight, he finished that two-hour long college advanced calculus packet that we gave you-- in fifteen minutes?" Brian said in amazement. He couldn't believe he almost thought this kid was normal.

"Yes. I guess Miley was right, and for once she didn't have her head in the stars." Sarah said punching Miley on the shoulder lightly. Noah laughed silently at her joke.

"Unbelievable. Guess we'll have to see what this guy can do when we go to the school tomorrow. For now, we have something even more pressing to get to." Brian said, leading to another declaration. "Well, this is kind of hard. Heh. Well, you know how your mother and I aren't really close with our parents? We don't really have any guest rooms. Would any of you mind giving Noah your room?"

"I would, but I think there's some animes in my bed. Plus, I don't really sleep on the floor very well." Sarah explained, getting some odd looks. "Some people read books in bed, some people read mangas in bed."

"As long as you aren't reading late, say 2 A.M., using a flashlight, missy." Brian said, pointing a finger at her.

"Gotcha." Sarah said.

"Noah can have my bed! I don't mind, really, I have a sleeping bag that I could use." Miley suggested with a nervous grin.

"Thanks bunches, kiddo. I'll let you two go upstairs and get situated. It is getting dark out there, and it is a school night." Brian said, giving a look at Sarah.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sarah defended. Miley went upstairs, leaving Sarah and her parents in the kitchen. They were just about done cleaning up.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it, Sarah?" Denise asked, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for bringing Noah into our lives." Sarah said genuinely.

"You're welcome." Brian said, warmly, forcing a hug, which Sarah didn't try to dodge as usual, she held on to him.

"I love you guys. I know I don't say it that much, but I love you guys." Sarah said with remarkable sincerity, now hugging her mother. Brian and Sarah gave each other pleased looks, and gave Sarah warm stares as she walked upstairs. Although her relationship with her parents was based on wit, she could be genuine with them too. Now on her mind was making a comic, about a boy with no memory, who is basically a newborn, but has abilities that no other human has. And through his search to find himself, he would find more than what he wanted, he would find a family.

---

"Could you ask for a better night? I say tomorrow we eat outside. We may actually have a family night, now." Brian said warmly. They were both on the couch, flipping through television channels. There wasn't much interesting on, but that didn't seem to matter.

"And we may have to buy Sarah that Nintendo Wii she's been wanting for months." Denise answered. Brian laughed a little.

"If someone told me I would me that I would adopt a teenage boy that I first saw naked, I would definitely faint."

"Or choke." Denise joked.

"You mock now, but if you were drinking water you would've to. I had to say, I was looking forward to the Heimlich though." Brian said, with a wink.

"Hey, don't forget, according to Noah, you hate church! I know you think I'm this church maniac, but those are just my beliefs." Denise reminded him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just ramble on about things. I'm not ashamed to admit I do believe in God, I'm just not as passionate about it as you. But after seeing something like today, I'm starting to become a believer." Brian declared.

"I'm glad to hear that. What if Noah's family comes? I mean he isn't some alien or something, someone has to be searching for him."

"I have no doubt someone is. It's just so bizarre. For now, just be glad that he's with us. He is already been an amazing influence around here."

"I love it when you talk passionately."

"Does this mean you want to watch one of our movies?" Brian said, with a deviant smile forming.

"Yeah, I think the kids are gone for the night." Denise said, getting up and getting a tape out from under the couch.

"After this I just hope we go to bed. I am beat. But let me tell ya, I'm going back to Starbucks tomorrow. Hopefully I won't see another naked teenager running around." Brian joked.

"Don't worry, we'll get a good night sleep." Denise said, sitting back down and hitting play on the VCR. Denise grabbed a blanket and put her head on Brian's knee. Brian put his head on the couch, trying to heal from a crazy day.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch this." Brian said, very anxiously.

"The kids would kill us if they saw us watching this. It makes it even sweeter, I feel alive right now. This is the one where Sarah said her first word!" Denise said, giggling. They enjoyed watching old family home videos, but they knew if the kids saw them, they would be in deep trouble. So that's what they did, they watched a home movie. Only this time, it seemed a little more special.

---

Noah wandered into Miley's room. He had heard them talking, and he knew that Miley had offered her room. He took in his stuff, and a few pieces of paper that he had used. Miley was already in the room, clearing out her stuff. They both shared a small silence, than Miley broke it.

"Hey you! I was just clearing out my stuff. The beds all yours!" Miley said politely. Noah shook his head. Miley gave him a baffled look.

"What is it? Don't you want this bed all to yourself?" She asked. Noah shook his head again.

"But-- you want me to have the bed? I don't need it, and I don't want it. You deserve it. You can have it." She said, but Noah shook his head again.

"That means the only option is that we--share it. Is that what you want?" Miley asked, and Noah nodded his head slowly. Noah didn't see why Miley was acting so funny, but she could easily have the bed to herself. Sharing it was the only option that he would be comfortable with now. Miley smiled, her teeth showing. She picked up a book.

"I was thinking about reading that book I checked out freshman year about stars. I use to watch them even when I was five-years old. Nothing like them. Do you want to read the book with me? I mean-- you can probably understand all of it, but maybe I can explain some things to you." Miley offered. Noah grinned widely, and nodded his head. He put his papers on a desk, and then sat on the bed with Miley.

"It's been an exciting day hasn't it? Tomorrow will be easier. You'll get pajamas, a true godsend. And don't worry, I have a feeling it won't be awkward or anything." Miley said. Noah knew she was only saying this to convince herself it wouldn't. Noah didn't understand what made something awkward, but every since he saw Miley, he knew that their paths were connected in some extraordinary way. Noah grinned, than started getting up and walking.

"I figured you'd want to get some fresh air or something. In case you get back and I'm sleeping, I hope you have sweet dreams. Goodnight!" She said warmly, moving to her dresser drawer.

"Good night!" Noah said to her back. That was the first word he had said to anyone without directly mimicking them. He could talk now. Maybe it wasn't complicated, but now he could say simple phrases. Noah smiled, and looked back at the amazed face of Miley. She was pretty, and he wished he could stay, but now he had one more thing to do. Miley looked in amazement, and she began to smile. She couldn't believe that her life had changed this much in one day. As she walked by her window to watch Noah go outside, she saw something that amazed her even more. Noah had made two drawings, and they weren't normal, they were a specific kind of art. They were pointillist drawings, and they were perfect in every way. One was of what looked to be kids-- one boy, and one girl holding hands. The other was a drawing of when Miley and Noah had held hands--when she helped him get up. Her smile grew large, and she couldn't help but be completely overwhelmed in every way by this new person in their life. Noah.

---

Noah opened the front door quietly, and stepped outside. The sky was dark now, and it was the first night that he had ever seen or experienced. The moonlight shined dimly overhead, casting a small light on the ground. Noah wanted his last memory of the day to be here. He looked at the vibrant grass, and positioned himself so he was lying down on the grass. Looking up, he could see all the stars in the sky. It was most extraordinary thing he had ever seen, each star stood out in the night sky, and he never felt as happy as he did in that moment.

Each star seemed to mean something, and it was just more proof that everything in life is connected. Each star was beautiful, and Noah watched the stars for several minutes. He felt a new calmness come over him, and for that moment, there were no questions in his mind. Only happiness. That's all he could ever want in life. There were still thoughts that he knew he couldn't answer-- where he came from, if he was special-- but he knew the most important thing. He had friends, a home, and most importantly, a family. As Noah watched the gorgeous stars in the sky, his eyes began to close, and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Just before his eyes closed, the stars seemed to twinkle in the sky.

People say that in the end we return to our beginning. The people who we meet in our childhood, the people that we meet as kids, are the people that mean the dearest to us. I was a newborn, but I had found people that already meant dearly to me. My biggest dream was to hold them in my heart as I continued on my journey. While my ending is uncertain, my heart isn't. My heart will always carry the people who I love close to me, and my heart will always burst with love for them.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next summer, every question will have an answer. Who is Noah? Where exactly are his origins? Are people looking for him? Who will enter into his life? What abilities does he have? Each question will be answered, in more chapters that will begin Summer 2008. For now, the answers will remain Over The Shore.


End file.
